Loves Treasure
by Screaming.Banshee666
Summary: Bella is a rich girl with no snobby side see how she fits in the ghetto part of town. Aligned with Edward and his gang but Jacob also wants her in his gang. Who will she choose in the end?Rated M for lemons Violence Rape and abuse. Human
1. Chapter 1

**Loves Treasure**

**By: Corinne Emerson**

**Great here we go again. Just another High School but the only difference is that it's a public school and it's also on the poor side of Porterville. So it'll be easier with the people because I'm not like the rest of the little snobby brats. I don't like showing off that I have money unless it's in vested in my cars or getting tattoos and piercings.**

**But I've never had to brag about how much money my "daddy" has because everybody already knew it because my Dad Charlie Swan is the richest man in Porterville, and he's also one of the ten most richest men in the world he's number 2.**

**The only time his money was really sweet was when he bought me the awsomest cars in the world! I got 2 for my 16th birthday I got a 1967 midnight blue convertible Camaro which I pimped out by putting in a Flip Down 10.5 t.v. Monitor, a clarion cd receiver DxZ385USB, prime 300 watt amp in the car giving it the an awesome sound system.**

**Then I got a brand spakin new Chrysler 300 before they even came out on stock I had it painted midnight black, all the windows are tinted black, 4 gauge high power amp kit with kfc series 10"4-ohm subwoofer, Jensen in-dash dvd video, clarion cd receiver, and 2 black headrest monitors and another 10.5 flip down t.v monitor I got the best sound system in town!**

**I've had my babies for a year now and they have been taken good care of haven't even gotten a scratch once I'm proud to say. Uh-oh I'm already here well I should bump some music make the boys drool hehe. So I blasted Hotel by Pitbull on. Perfect song don't you think?**

**I turned into the parking lot and everyone was staring at me. I think one of good things about going to a public school is that there's no school uniforms. So I can dress the way I like to at school. I'm wearing a low-cut black tank top with a cradle of filth logo on it that ends right above my belly button so u can see my piercing, a black leather mini skirt, black and white checker coard studded belt that's hanging on my hips, and black heels. Also my wrists have black spirit bracelets. And I'm wearing my nose, lip and tongue rings and I have my black tapers in my ears. You can see my tattoos like my sleeves and the one around my belly button and I have one between the bottom of my stomach and the top of my cooter. I straightened my hair today and teased it my hair is black with ice blue streaks that match the color of my eyes. I know pretty cute I think it is and all thanks to my pops. Did I tell you I have a perfect tan I guess guys like that a lot. **

**Well I just found a parking space and my car the Chrysler is already surrounded by guys. Oh my doors also go up instead of to the side also.**

**I turned of the car and as soon as I got out all of them looked at me shocked and said "Bella Swan" all in unison.**

"**That's my name don't wear it out," I said sounding annoyed. Then I spotted him he had pale skin, fucking tall! Bronze hair that looked like sex hair, emerald green eyes, sexy crooked smile that made my insides melt, pearly white perfect teeth, full suckable pink lips with his bottom lip pierced, oh did I mention he's got some muscle and is sexy as hell!?**

**I turned around and bent over to get my bag I bet they could see my corset piercings and more tattoos. "Damn I want some of that!" a velvet voice said.**

"**What this?" I said while lifting my shirt up just below my boobs to show my nice abs, "Or my car?"**

"**You cause your sexy as fuck but the car is a nice bonus," he said winking and I pulled my shirt back down.**

"**Well I wouldn't mind me a piece of that myself," I said while looking at his sexy self up and down while biting my lip. "You wanna take a look under the hood and on the inside?"**

"**Hell yea!" he said walking forward.**

"**Hold on a sec what's your name first?" I said putting my hand on his chest to stop him then I ran my hand down his stomach and I like what I felt a lot!**

"**Edward, and your name is?"**

"**Wow you should know it the rest of them do."**

"**Well I don't."**

"**Bella Swan."**

"**Huh isn't your dad rich or something?" he asked.**

"**Yea," I said it like it was a burden. "Well let's do this go ahead and slide in gently I don't want my leather ruined look around and look behind the head rests," he did what he was told then I sat on his lap and turned on the car and revved the engine. Hehe I felt him get a little happy.**

"**Wow your engine sounds beautiful," he said awed.**

"**Thank you it took me a long time to get it back in excellent shape," I got out of the car and he followed. "leave the door open." then I pressed a button on my car keys and the door closed.**

**When I lifted the hood he gasped, "You did this all by yourself?" he asked amazed.**

"**Yea I didn't like the engine they had in here before it wasn't fast enough so I went to the junkyard and I found a wrecked Vanquish replaced the broken parts polished it up sooped it up so double the speed my baby can go up to 775 miles per hour awesome huh?"**

**He looked at me still amazed took my hand and got on one knee, "will you marry me?"**

"**Marry you? I'll think about it after our first date. And you can meet my other baby. So when do you want me to take you out?" I said sliding my hand up his perfectly chiseled arm and pull him off his knee.**

"**Wow your strong I was fightin ya a little and how about today?"**

"**Sure do you need a ride home?" I said closing the hood. Locking the doors and heading to the office.**

"**Yea my dumb ass brother wrecked my Volvo, but why are you asking?" he asked walking with me.**

"**Well our date starts right after school and don't you want to change?" I entered the office.**

"**Yea."**

"**Oh hello how may I help you?" the receptionist asked.**

"**Yea I'm Isabella Swan I'm here to get my schedule."**

"**Oh we've been expecting you and might I add it's and honor having you attend Monache High school," she said while handing me my schedule.**

"**Thanks," I said and walked out of the office, "she won't be sayin that when I end up fucking somebody up."  
**

"**Let me see your schedule I want to see if I have any classes with you," he demanded and slipped his arm on my waist and pulled me closer to him.**

**He looked at it for awhile, "sweet we have every single class together."**

"**Awesome! So where are we going right now?"**

"**We are going to sit with the group at our spot."**

"**So how many people are in the group?"**

"**Including me there's 8 but since your here we have 9 now."**

"**Probably since my lucky number is 9."**

"**Really? So is mine, why is it your lucky number?"**

"**Cool because I was born September 9th at 9 p.m. Plus when anything in my life that involves the number 9 good things happen."**

"**Wow that's crazy same with me even though I like to get in trouble. But we got a lot in common."**

"**Yea we do and guess what?" I said standing in front of him.**

"**What?"**

**I moved my finger towards me signaling him him to get closer I moved to his ear. "I think bad boy Virgos like you are fucking sexy and it really really turns me on." I purred seductively lightly grazing his ear with my teeth.**

**His jaw was touching the floor, "Hey Eddie boy close your mouth man or your going to catch flies," I turned around and saw 4 boy and 4 girls sitting t the table and there was a guy who was huge with a big grin on his face with the beautiful blonde sitting on his lap kissing his neck.**

**I turned around and caught Edward staring and drooling over my ass, "Edward why don't you introduce us but it might help if you stop drooling over my body besides it's not that impressive," I said while rubbing my hands down my hour glass figure.**

"**Damn" I heard a couple guys yell.**

**Then he snapped out of his trance, " If you don't stop seducing me I'm going to take you to the janitor's closet and lock the door for awhile." he said while taking me to his table of friends.**

"**Actually I like that invitation and besides I'm a girl it's in my nature to turn my man on," I purred again I pulled on his shirt so his face was close to mine and while I was talking our lips kept on brushing against each other.**

"**Damn!" I heard again.**

**Edward groaned, "Damn your gonna kill me girl,"**

**he sat down and put me on his lap, and let me tell **

**you I was getting to him because he was getting **

**hard but he's not fully there thank god.**

"**So Eddie are you going to introduce is to **

**this...fine piece of art and piercings you found?"**

**the blonde asked. What a bitch looks like I'm**

**gonna get into a fight today.**

"**Don't be jealous bitch just because I got all the guys drooling over me and not you so why don't you shut your preppy mouth up before **

**I make that pretty face of yours a nightmare!" I growled at her.**

"**Wow Eddie nice choice I like her attitude, and**

**by the way sweetie the reason they aren't drooling**

**over me is because their all afraid of my man and **

**he's the only boy I like if I didn't I'd probably be trying to get at you right now," she said wiggling her eyebrows at me.**

"**Well maybe we can if they let us since I'm bi," I said while pointing at the big buy and Edward.**

"**Damn that's even hotter babe," Edward whispered in my ear.**

"**Hi! I'm Alice so how many piercings do you got?"**

**she said excitedly.**

"**I'm Bella and I don't know there's a lot let me **

**count," I stood up and lifted my shirt up. "Well I have 20 on each side so 40, 2 on my left ear, 9 on my **

**right ear, 8 on my face, my belly button, and then my clit" I started to count with my fingers. "I have 60**

**piercings."**

"**Seriously you have you sides pierced?" the big guy asked.**

"**Duh look at my sides I like it cause it looks like a corset."**

"**It does that's cool I'm Rosalie and this big oaf is my man Emmett," she said while pointing at him.**

"**Sorry for what I said I'm a bitch sometimes and **

**you're actually really hot."**

"**Thanks so are you so how many tattoos you got and didn't it hurt getting your clit pierced?"**

"**I don't know about my tats and I don't feel like counting anymore. And no it didn't hurt I thought it felt very pleasurable but I have a huge tolerance for pain so I wouldn't recommend it unless you got the balls to do it, actually speaking of balls one of my friends in England his name is Eric Night and he got his balls gauge he got a 12 gauge."**

"**Ouch!" Emmett yelled.**

"**So what's the rest of your guys' names?"**

"**I'm Jasper nice to meet you Bells," blonde guy who had Alice on his lap said.**

"**Bad ass name man."  
**

"**Thanks."**

"**Sup I'm Mike and this is my girlfriend Jessica."**

**he said pointing next to the girl itting next to him.**

"**I'm Angela and this is my boyfriend Ben," she showed the guy who she was sitting on.**

"**Nice to meet you guys."**

"**So Edward have you figured out what you wanna do for our date tonight?" I said leaning into him. "How about me you and the gang go to the movies?"**

"**Yea but I get you to myself after the movie okay?"**

"**Okay, so do you guys want to come? I was thinking about watching that new Saw movie yea?"**

**everyone agreed. Then sadly the bell rang but at least all my classes were with Edward.**

**Our first class was Calculus I saw what we were doing for class and didn't care I already knew how to do it.**

**I walked up to the teacher to get my slip signed,**

"**Hi I'm Isabella Swan I'm new."**

"**Hello Isabella welcome to Monache," he said holding out his hand and I shook it.**

"**Thank you um I was wondering if you would call **

**me by my nickname Bella and what's your name sir?"**

"**I'm Mr. Thomas, and yes I'll call you Bella anyways it suits you better. Why don't you go and sit by Edward **

**the tall guy with the bronze messy hair in the back."**

**I went and sat next to him and pulled my things**

**out, "sweet I get to sit next to my girl," he whispered to my and put my hand in his.**

**Then the teacher called the class to order and it was quiet he gave us an assignment and while he explained how to do it I just started working on it, and by the time he was done explaining I was finished already.**

**So I raised my hand.**

"**Yes Bella do you have a question?"**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Yes where do I turn in the assignment and what do I do to occupy myself?"**

"**There's no way you can be finished let me take a look at your paper," he walked over to me and took my paper and looked it over twice. "How did you know how to do this so perfectly and quickly?" he asked shocked.**

"**I'm really good at math and I passed calculus my freshman year at Jim Maples Private School."**

"**Oh okay do whatever you want and you have no homework from me tonight cause you were supposed to finish that at home.**

"**Let me know if you need help okay?" I whispered to Edward.**

"**Okay."**

**I just decided to doodle on my notebook and sing songs in my head. Like 10 minutes later Edward needed help, and I was glad because my notebook was covered front and back.**

**After 5 minutes of me just giving him the answers and telling him what work to put on there he finished. We loaded our bags up and spent the last**

**5 minutes of class just looking in each others eyes.**

**Next class we had poetry and I didn't get to sit with Edward the teacher made me sit by this tall **

**dark guy in the back. I'll admit the guy is hot! But he can't make me melt like Edward. But his name **

**suited him Jacob Black.**

**I sat next to him, "hi I'm Bella," I said to him.**

**He looked at me and I was wrong he was just as fine as Edward especially his amber eyes.**

"**Hi I'm Jake where you from?"**

"**Here I just went to a different school you know Jim Maples Private School."**

**His face turned angry and disgusted. "Don't talk to me I don't associate with rich snobs who go to poor schools to show off that they have money,"**

**he said through his teeth.**

"**Whatever dick head and that's not the reason I'm here this is the last school in Porterville that I haven't been expelled from yet."**

**Then the teacher called the class to order.**

"**So today we are going to recite our favorite poems, now who would like to go first, Bella will you recite a poem for us?"**

"**Yes," I stood up. "It's called Sarah and I wrote it."**

_**"My name is Sarah I am but 3 **_

_**My eyes are swollen I cannot see**_

_**I must be stupid I must be bad**_

_**What else could make my daddy so mad**_

_**I wish I were better I wish I weren't ugly**_

_**Then maybe my mommy would still want to hug me**_

_**I can't speak at all I can't do wrong**_

_**Or else I'm locked up all day long **_

_**When I awake I'm all alone**_

_**My house is dark my folks aren't home When mommy comes home I'll try and be nice**_

_**So maybe I'll get just one wiping tonight **_

_**Don't make a sound I just heard a car**_

_**My daddy is back from Charlie's Bar**_

_**I heard him curse my name he calls **_

_**I press myself against the wall **_

_**I try and hide from his evil eyes **_

_**I'm so afraid I start to cry**_

_**He finds me weeping he shouts ugly words**_

_**he says it's my fault he suffers at work**_

_**He slaps me and hits me and yells at me more**_

_**I finally get free and run from the door**_

_**He's all ready locked it I start to bawl**_

_**he takes me and throughs me against the hard wall**_

_**i fall to the floor with my bones nearly broken **_

_**And my daddy continues with more bad words unspoken**_

_**"I'm SORRY!" I scream**_

_**But it's to late **_

_**His face has been twisted with unimaginable hate**_

_**The hurt and the pain again and again **_

_**"Oh god oh mercy oh please let is end!"**_

_**He finally stops and heads for the door **_

_**While I lay there motionless sprawled on the floor**_

_**My name is Sarah I am but 3 tonight my daddy  
MURDERED ME!"**_

"**Thank you Bella you may take a seat."**

**he went on with the rest of the class and when Edward stood up he did a favorite of mine by Edgar Alan Poe it's titled Alone the rest of the period I was think of what I was going to wear on our date. Then out of nowhere the bell rang.**

"**That poem of yours was crazy. So What were you and Black talking about you looked really pissed and he looked guilty." he asked and interlaced our fingers together.**

"**I'll just say he insulted me and then I told him off. Don't really want to get into it cause if I do I'll end up vandalizing something and I can't get in trouble." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.**

"**Yea I don't want you getting in trouble either."**

"**Do you guys have a brunch at school?"**

"**Yea we have it right now. We're gonna sit with the gang."**

"**Sounds good to me."**

**Edward sat down at the table and put me on his lap again.**

"**Hey Bells and Eddie," the group said at the same time.**

"**Hey guys," me and Edward said at the same time and we started laughing.**

"**Hey guys we got another reason to hate Black and his little gang now," Edward said.**

"**What is it?" they asked.**

"**Black insulted my girl and the newest member to our gang."**

"**Bella?" they asked.**

"**Yup."**

"**What!?" I shouted.**

"**We're dating now so you're my girl and I've decided to let you join if no one has a problem with it you guys good with my girl rite?"**

"**Yea," they said in unison.**

**He turned me around so now I was facing him, "Then there's one thing left to do now baby do you want to join the gang?" I was shocked and turned on that's hot a gang member? Count me in! So I wrapped my arms around his neck pulled his face down and crashed my lips against his and kissed him passionately we both moaned.**

**He pulled away both of us breathing hard, " I'll-take-that-as-a-yes," then our lips met again the only thing I could was mumble a mmhmmm against his lips. Then he pulled away laughing I was upset cause he stopped kissing me. I love the way his lips molded with mine and they move together in sync.**

"**Babe can you please turn me around I want to talk to my friends," he turned me around. "So what time do you guys want to meet at the movies?"**

"**We don't care we don't have anything to do usually we go to Eddie's apartment and hang out but we're probably not going to be able to do that tonight," Rose announced and I blushed a little cause I know what we're gonna be doing whether he likes it or not.**

"**Well we get out at 3:15 and the next movie starts at 4:00 so how bout then?"**

"**Sounds good," they said in unison.**

**Then I noticed they all had on leather jackets that looked the same.**

"**So when do I get the matching leather jacket since I'm in the gang now?"**

"**We can get it tonight if you want babe," Edward whispered in my ear and nibbled on it. I shivered in pleasure and he chuckled. Oh this boy is going to be the death of me.**

"**Sure. Can I crash at your place tonight if you don't mind since no one's going to be at my house this whole weekend and I don't staying there cause I get bored. And if we get bored I can think of something we can do to occupy ourselves," I purred while I turned around and started kissing and biting his neck.**

**He gulped, "of course you can stay over as long as you want and we won't get bored cause we'll be locked in my room the whole time," he said while rubbing his thumb on my inner thigh my breath quickened and I let out a low moan only for him to hear.**

"**Then I'm staying till Monday."**

"**Mmm good you're going to be tired on Monday."**

**The rest of the gang were doing there own thing with their couples. While me and Edward were talking about things and kissing each other a lot. I think we did that more than we talked. Then too soon the bell rang.**

**And I found out the whole gang had the same class as me and Edward. Next we had art with Mrs. Marcotte and they had one seat left at their table so I could sit with them.**

**I went up to the front of the class to get my slip signed, "I'm the new student Bella Swan."**

"**Hi I'm Mrs. Marcotte you may sit where ever you like. May I ask you a question?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Do you have tattoos anywhere else?"**

"**Yea on my stomach, back, neck, and my legs and I have more piercings."**

"**I can tell you have an artistic side, I was wondering if you would like to be today's model but you have to take your shirt, skirt, and hells off and your hair has to be up."**

"**Well do I keep my bra and underwear on?"**

"**You keep your underwear on but there's this thing you wear over your breasts instead of a bra but it might be a little to small for you so you might have cleavage since your bigger then the set we have," that's when I noticed everyone was listening to our conversation.**

"**Okay I'll do it as long as it counts for my grade where do I change?"**

"**In my bathroom over there," she pointed to a door. "and here's the thing," she handed me this clear bra thing that had skin tone pads to cover my nipple and the buckle was clear to.**

**I changed and put my hair up in a messy bun and walked out. Everyone's jaws were touching the ground maybe I shouldn't have worn black lacy panties today. I walked over to the gangs table and sat my stuff there.**

"**Dang Bells," the gang said together.**

"**What?" I asked curiously.**

"**Your body is totally ripped and your ass looks good in that see threw lacy lingerie panties, and your a walking tattoo parlor," the whole gang and class nodded at what Edward said.**

**Then someone walked into the classroom, I looked up to see who it was and it was Black. When he saw me he stopped and dropped everything in his hands and was scoping me out.**

"**Okay class today we're sketching Bella so get your materials out and if you and Bella don't mind you can stay during lunch to work on your project more and it will help your grades. But we'll stll be working on this on Monday."**

"**I'll only stay if you guys are, are you?"**

"**Yeah I don't think we'll ever get tired of looking at your amazing body," Edward said and the gang agreed.**

"**Okay time to get this show on the road, even though I don't like Black drooling over my body since he insulted me like an hour ago."**

"**Bella are you staying in for lunch?" the teacher asked.**

"**Yes."**

"**Good please come up to the front of the class," and I did as I was told. "Kay now the students are going to take pictures is that okay with you?"**

"**Sure I don't mind being every guys background on their phone," I snapped.**

"**Kay now just stand there and then I'll tell you when to move okay?" I nodded. "Take out your cells and take a pic," all the guys had mischevious smiles on their faces.**

"**I hope I'm put in with the suicide girls magazine," I said.**

"**What's that?" Mrs. M asked.**

"**It's like playboy magazine but instead of blonde bimbos with fake tits, you got girls that look like me with tats and piercings."**

"**Oh."**

"**Are your tits real?" some guy asked.**

"**Of course!"**

"**What size bra do you wear?" some chick asked.**

"**I don't remember Edward look at my bra and see what size I am."**

"**Holy shit! Babe your huge!" he shouted I giggled.**

"**Dang Bells!" the gang shouted.**

"**Your bra size is 38E, by the way babe excellent choice in underwear, Victoria's Secret nice!" I giggled again.**

"**Bella put your hands over your head and turn to the right side of the room," I did as I was told and so on during the 2 period long class and lunch. Finally I can get dressed.**

**Next we all had Physics. I did the normal routine and got to be Edward's lab partner for the rest of the year yipee!**

"**I'm not really in the mood to teach today so we're going to watch Apollo 13 and you can sit where ever you like," Mrs. Phipps announced.**

"**Hell yea!" Edward whisper shouted. Because we were in the last rows by ourselves everyone was into the movie. Sweet! Plus there's no windows so it's nice and dark.**

"**Let's stay in the back cause I got something way better then watching some movie yea?" I said while wiggling my eyebrows.**

"**Edward will you please turn off the lights please?" Mrs. P asked. And Edward did it without saying anything.**

**I scooted my chair closer to Edward's. And when he sat back down I sat on his lap.**

"**We can't make a lot of noise so if something I do feels good squeeze on something just not to hard," I whispered to him.**

"**Kay can I go under the shirt?"**

"**Yea you can do whatever as long as it doesn't get me to loud."**

"**Sweet!" he whispered excitedly. Then he put his hands on my butt and scooted me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and with my right hand I grabbed a fistful of his hair and his head down until our lips met. I love kissing him he's so warm and every time we touch I feel fire going through my body and I want more and more.**

**We were just regular kissing no tongue for a minute then Edward's hot tongue licked my bottom lip. Asking for entrance and I gladly did. OMG! I have never tasted anything so good in my life! We made out for a couple of minutes then he slid one of his hands in my shirt. His hands felt so good on my bare skin. Some how I ended up getting fingered during class and he ripped my underwear and my bra stretched out. But I don't care cause the things that boy can do with his hands man I thought I went to heaven!**

**Sadly we only got to play for 45 minutes.**

"**Damn babe you ruined my shirt and my hair looks even worst."**

"**Well you did worst to me you ripped my underwear so bad I had to take them off my bra is stretched out my hair is knotted and my lips are swollen. I'll buy you a new shirt."**

"**K we'll go to the mall and I'll buy you some lingerie."**

"**What the hell were you guys doing in class?" Alice asked.**

"**Nothin just made out and got to work my magic hands," he said with a smirk on his face and I blushed.**

**Then Me and Edward headed to our last class which was Spanish L3 with Mrs. Zimmerman that bitch is crazy but she's awesome.**

**I did the routine with the slip and got sit next to Edward again. And that class breezed on by I turned in my slip and me and Edward were in my car heading to my house we got there in 10 minutes and it's on the other side of town. I wanted to show him how fast my baby goes.**

"**Holy shit babe your house is huge!"**

**I parked the car and took him inside to my room. He said my room was totally awesome then he flipped out because of how big my shower and bathtub was.**

"**Go lay on the bed," I told him when I was done giving him a tour of my room.**

**I chose what I was going to wear for tonight and the rest of the weekend. For tonight I picked out a low-cut black halter top dress that was mid-thigh black 6 in stilettos wear up tie the straps up your leg. I got naked in front of him and put on some sexy lingerie on. And his eyes were bulging out of his head. Then spruced myself up packed my shit and left.**

"**Whats wrong babe? You haven't talked since I stripped in front of you." I was getting worried.**

"**Because I don't get how you want me I don't have as much money as you and I'm ugly I don't deserve you."**

"**Really because I feel like I don't deserve you. I don't care if you have money or not and your so sexy you make me feel like I'm going to melt I feel plain compared to you."**

"**Wow," after that the only time we talked was when he was giving me directions to his place. He has a cute little apartment nice and cozy.**

"**Well this is mi casa."**

"**WOW! I love your place! So better than mine and it's very clean...where do you want me to put my stuff?"**

"**Oh you can put it in my room, come on I'll show you," his room was big nice and again clean.**

"**OMG! I love your room especially you big ass bed," I said while wiggling my eyebrows. "I'll have to try it out with you."**

"**Thanks and I can't wait across from my bedroom is the bathroom here I'll set your bag in the closet," and he did. "I'm gonna change."**

**And with that I jumped on his bed and laid down and watched him get dressed. It took all my strength to stay on the bed and pounce on him. Thankfully I can do that later tonight hopefully.**

**When he was done I threw him my car keys and he was so happy and he drove us to the movies. He paid for the tickets even though I told him I could pay for my self but I get to buy the snacks. We waited for the gang outside.**

**They all gave me compliments when they saw me.**

**It was funny we didn't even touch the snacks or watch the movie, because as soon as the movie credits started Edward put me in his lap. And we made during the entire movie.**

**When the movie was over we goodbye to our friends and Edward drove to a store where I bought my leather jacket. Then he took me to a park that was across the street from his apartment.**

**I took off my heels, "hey you wanna race?" and before he could say anything I took off, but sadly he caught up quickly and tackled me to the ground with him on top of me.**

"**Bella."**

"**Yes."**

"**Will you be my girlfriend?" OMG! I can't believe he asked me to be his girlfriend. ME!**

"**Yes!" and then our lips met.**

**After about an hour of making out we had to go inside cause it was getting a little to serious for public eyes.**

**As soon as he closed the door I threw my heels on the floor, ripped off my dress and jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist and started making out. He walked into his room threw me on the bed and stripped down to his boxers and jumped in the bed with me.**

**I woke up this morning very satisfied I was actually surprised because I was told it hurt losing your virginity but the pain only makes it better. I opened my eyes and I was disappointed in what I found the bed empty.**

**So I got out of bed put on one of his button up shirts to go find him.**

**When I walked out of his room I heard the shower going. So I went into the bathroom and opened the shower door, "may I join you? It looks like you need some help," I purred.**

"**Sure. And by the way you look sexy in my shirt you should wear that all day," he said seductively. Oh god how I want to melt! "But that's if you'll be able to keep it on all day."**

**I threw the shirt on the floor, "whatever scoot over will ya."**

**I tried making room but he just ended up pushing me against the wall, with him looking into my eyes where I saw many emotions like lust, love, adoration so many more.**

**I couldn't help myself so I ended up scoping out his body, and it was immaculate! His perfectly chiseled body with water droplets dripping down his body. OMG I could lick syrup off his abs!**

**I put my hand on his chest feeling it how toned it was. By then my hand had a mind of it's own and was sliding further down.**

"**Bella," Edward said in a husky voice.**

**I looked up at him, "hmm?"**

"**I want you now," he growled playfully moving closer to where his hot wet body was pressed against mine and I could feel his cool breath on my face.**

**I wanted him to so I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Then he slid his hands from my hips to the back of my thighs where he lifted me and wrapped my legs around his waist. While he had my back slammed against the shower wall.**

**1 hour and 30 minutes later...**

**Emmett burst through the door, "oh damn! I'm sorry I'll just be waiting in the living room with the gang take your time!" he said closing the door.**

"**Ugh, I-guess-we-should-get-out-then-huh?" I asked between pants.**

"**No! He said take our time and I'm not done with you i haven't had enough of you yet," he said while leaving a trail of kisses from my chest, up my neck, and my jawline. I moaned and grinded my hips into his.**

"**Come on babe it's rude plus you'll get to have me _all_ night, and trust me do you think I could bear to let you get out if that weren't the case?"**

"**And we're going to the mall and I'll definetly be stopping by Victoria's Secret," I said against his lips.**

"**Trust me I'll make sure we stop in Victoria's Secret, come on lets get dressed you got me all excited now," he pulled me out of the shower.**

**I put on something simple since we were just going to the mall. I put on a tight black spaghetti strap shirt that ended below my belly button, black booty shorts, and normal black heels.**

**Then I did my normal routine deodarant, perfume, teeth, brush my hair then straighten it teased it and put in a messy high pony tail with my bangs down, did my make up put my lip,nose,tongue,and eyebrow piercings in. **

**When I was done I went out into the living room only to find the whole gang sitting on or next to the couch drooling over the t.v. There was only a minute of the show so i went back into Edward's room and grabbed my purse and put my leather jacket on even though I'll end up taking it off and make Edward carry it for me.**

"**Okay it's time to go to the mall," I said while bending over turning off the t.v.**

**When I turned around I found the whole gang drooling over themselves while they were checking me out. Rose and Edward were the worst.**

**We've been singing along with my play list for an hour. But when If You Seek Amy by Brittney Spears came on they were all quiet and just looked at me.**

"**What?" I asked worried.**

"**You know that song is perfect for you rite?" Alice asked.**

"**What the flapjack cuckle berries does that mean!?"**

"**Cause I was listening to everyone in all my classes and both boys and girls were saying that they would totally fuck you if they could. And that's what the song says all the boys and all the girls are begging to F-U-C-K me."**

"**Oh," I changed the song and Love Game by Lady Gaga came on and only me and Alice sang because we were the only ones who ride disco sticks. Then we were all singing to Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine.**

**As soon as the song was finished we parked in the malls parking lot.**

"**Sounds like you guys were having fun in there," Emmett said when we started heading towards the entrance.**

"**Yea we were cause you weren't with us," I joked.**

"**Ouch, that one stung a lot Bells," he said with his hand over his heart and a pained expression on his face.**

"**Whatever," I laughed. "So what store do we want to go to first?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.**

"**Victoria's Secret!" they shouted excitedly in unison. **

**Hmm how did I know that? I must be psychic.**

"**Okay but girls your giving a show and the ones they like on us the best I'll buy them deal?"**

"**No," Alice, Angela, Jessica, and Rose said together.**

"**Okay then we won't go at all and I pick the skimpiest pieces I can find."**

"**Okay then fine!" yay! I won! Sweet sweet victory!**

**We spent an hour finding ours and the guys' favorites. Alice went first with her show then Angela, Jessica, Rose, then me. And on our last pieces we gave our men lap dances hehe. And when we left the store the guys were carrying our bags using them to cover their boners hehe.**

"**Hey Bells those guys up there are coming towards you, what you gonna do cause Edward will flip and beat their asses," Rose told me.**

**I grabbed Rose by the jacket slammed her back against the window, grabbed 2 handfuls of her hair and crashed her lips against mine. "slide your hands down my sides and squeeze my ass for awhile," I ordered against her lips and she did so.**

_**EPOV:**_

**This is like the second best day of my life. First, I wake up with my beautiful girlfriend in my arms naked. Second, I got to fuck her for an hour and half in the shower. Third, she gives me a lap dance in Victoria's Secret which causes me to pop a boner. And now I'm getting to watch my girlfriend make out with Rose. I've never seen 2 girls make out before, and seeing Bella make out with Rose is fucking sexy, and it's turning me on so bad I can't wait to have Bella in my bed tonight.**

"**Dude this is so hot we are gonna have to watch Bella and Rose get bone down man I don't know about you but I'm turned on right now," Emmett whispered into my ear.**

"**Yea definitely and we have to do it soon," I agreed.**

_**BPOV:**_

**After a couple of minutes I pulled away from Rose. Leaving her breathless. I grabbed her hand, "come on babe lets go we got _all_ night to do that and more. So don't look so sad."**

**I turned around and looked at the gang and their eyes were about to pop out and their mouths were open. I giggled at that, "come one lets go guys."**

**The rest of the day we just messed around, got kicked out of a couple of stores. Had Subway for lunch shopped a little while longer then we were tired of shopping. "Hey Alice do you want to drive?"**

"**Sure!"**

"**Be careful okay? That's my baby."**

"**I will."**

"**Jasper you mind sitting in the front with Ali?" Edward asked.**

"**Of course not dude you shouldn't of even asked."**

"**Cool sorry bro."**

"**Bump the music or you guys are gonna hear some shit and I don't think you want that," Edward ordered.**

"**Got that right," they said together.**

**It was funny cause they put Love Game on again.**

**I got on Edward's lap he's still a little hard from earlier.**

"**Get over here your not close enough," he put his hands on my butt and scooted me to where no air could go between our bodies. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and crashed our lips together.**

**Our make out session was turning me on and it was doing the same to him. So I started to grind on him and he let out a moan. I pulled away only to leaves a trail of kisses down his jawline, and neck, to his collarbone where I started to nibble on it.**

**Then car stopped and was turned off, "all right you hormonal teenagers get out we are all getting tattoos," oh yea lust and pain perfect combo.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Um you guys I don't think I have anymore room for a tattoo."**

"**Yea you do babe," Edward said.**

"**And how would you know that?"**

"**Because you're half naked all the time and I've seen you naked to you know."**

"**Oh so where should I get my tattoo then?"**

"**Well we're getting revolvers on our necks you could get it on the left side."**

"**Sweet!"**

**Everybody except for me and Edward have gotten their tattoos and let me tell you Alice and Jessica aren't made for tattoos we had to force them to finish. Now it's Edward's turn hehe I wonder how he'll handle it.**

"**Just think about about all the things you want to do to me tonight and I'll let you okay? It'll help you not think about the pain," I whispered in his ear and gave him a quick peck on the lips.**

"**I like this idea actually I fuckin love it."**

**I held onto his hand the hole time he got his tattoo but he didn't even react to the tattoo. It was like he was just sitting there oblivious and that turned me on.**

**When I was getting my tattoo instead of holding Edward's hand I was making out with him and let me tell you I was the wettest bitch in the fucking universe!**

**It felt like 5 minutes even though my tattoo took a little bit longer then everyone else cause I had something added to it. At the bottom of the handle of the gun it looks like EC + BS = 4eva was carved into it. But you can barely notice it unless you really look at it.**

**I was mad at Edward for like a minute because he wouldn't let me pay for my tattoo. But as soon as we got in the backseat he showed me that he did the same thing to his tattoo that I did to mine. I hugged him and kissed him and ended up making out with the rest of the ride to his place.**

**Ali stopped and turned the car off, "all right you guys we're at Eddie's place the rest of us are going home so we'll see you guys tomorrow."**

"**Bye guys," me and Edward stayed in the car making out still, but when it started to get serious I stopped him. "come on let's go inside it'll be more comfortable. Plus we still got to do all those things you were thinking about when you got your tat."**

**As soon as I finished my sentence he pulled me out of the car. I made sure the car was locked. Then he carried me all the way to his bed. And started taking my clothes off. Then he said, "just let me do all the work baby."**

**OMG he was so amazing that I'm going to let him do whatever he wants to me more often. He did whatever he wanted all night until we just finally passed out.**


End file.
